Allie Keys Return for Chet Hart
by PLR6565
Summary: Allie Keys returns to aide Chet Hart who is just like her but happenstance things happened that caused the aliens not to be able to find Chet until he's struck by lightning again.


**CHAPTER 1 OF ALLIE'S RETURN**

**FLIPPER66**

**PHILLIP ROBBINS**

**TITLE : 1ST CAPTURE**

**AUTHORS NOTE: Because of some complaints about caps , I'll try to do this but makes me squint a little too much however tiring my eyes quicker but here goes. THIS IS A STORY BASED ON THE TV MINI SERIES BY STEVEN SPIELBERG**

CALLED "TAKEN". AS YOU REMEBER JUST BEFORE THE LAST SCENE

CHARLIE AND ALLIE'S MOTHER ARE TALKING ABOUT HER WHEN SHE REALIZES THAT BY LEAVING THE ONE EAR RING BEHIND THAT IT WAS A HINT THAT SHE

WAS GOING TO RETURN SOMEDAY. YES SHE'S RETURNING, TO GET SOME

THINGS THAT SHE WANTS. BUT WHEN SHE RETURNS SHE IS 18 YRS. OLD.

AND ONE OF THE THINGS SHE'S GOING TO GET IS HER MATE. THAT SHOULD

GONE WITH HER ORIGINALLY BUT SOMETHING WENT WRONG . HE'S BEEN

FOUND AND THE ALIENS AND ALLIE WANT HIM WITH THEM.

CHET HART WAS A ADUCTEE OF THE ALIENS BUT FOR SOME REASON OR

OTHER HIS IMPLANT MALFUNCTION AFTER HIS FIRST ADUCTION AND THE ALIENS LOST TRACK OF HIM. CHET WAS SO YOUNG AT THE TIME OF THE

HE ASSUMES IT NOTHING MORE THAN A BAD DREAM. WHICH UP UNTIL

RECENTLY HASN'T BOTHERED HIM. HE'S HAVING DREAMS OR VISIONS OF

THE ALIENS AGAIN BUT ONE DIFFERENCE THERE IS A GORGOUS YOUNG BLONDE GIRL WITH THEM. BUT LIKE IN ALL DREAMS HIS PERCEPTION OF THE

**WAS IS CHET HART'S STORY .**

**We find Chet in a hospital room unconscious , there in the room with him was his worried parents. A nurse had just come into the room to check Chet's vitals and adjust his IV drip. Chet's mother Florence Hart**

**was sitting next to his bed worried and dabbing tears from her eyes.**

**His father Henry Hart was standing by his wife trying unsuccessfully to comfort his wife. The doctors were concerned that he might not wake up from a coma like condition that he was in. **

**Downstairs in the waiting room the hikers that had found Chet was giving a very unusual story to anyone that would listen to them.**

**The man who was talking appeared to be the father of the hikers which seemed to be a family of five . Husband and wife and two older boys and a younger girl. The father ,"Ya, it was the damnedest thing we've ever seen , he was just floating there in mid air about three feet off the ground. If it hadn't of been for the curiosity of my daughter here reaching out to touch him he would have probably still been floating there in the air when the medics got there. But as soon as she touched him , he..he.. just slowly drift down to earth. His daughter with big expressive eyes just nodded in agreement with her father as to validate what he was telling those that were listening. **

**However you could tell by the expressions on their faces that they really found it hard to believe this story of theirs.**

**General Mead was at the outskirts of the small town were the hospital that contained Chet, he was with a small contingency of men with very elaborate looking equipment. General Mead , was speaking to ayoung looking Lieutenant by the name of Graves , "Graves what do we know about this signal we're picking up so far?" **

**Graves responded, **"**Sir, the signal seems to be blanketing the entire town sir , and it may take awhile to locate the source or its precise location." **

**General Mead, **"**What do you mean Graves , explain?" Graves," well sir, its like this signal is a large dense fog that radar can track as a whole but if you put that same radar in the middle of that dense fog all you get is that the fog is all around you and you have no idea really were your at in that fog. You could be at the very middle or even at the very leading edge and all you see is the fog. This is the simplest way i can describe our situation. If we go in there Sir , our instruments will be worthless so to speak." **

**General Mead , "Graves keep that signal under observation if anything,and i mean anything changes i want to know immediately is that understood?" Graves , "Yes Sir, as soon as anything occurs you'll be the first to know Sir."**

**Allie's grandfather , the alien , comes to Allie and informs her of something she's unaware of. "Allie," he starts, "We were just been made aware of a missing signal that we just started receiving mysteriously and has been missing from us for almost seventeen years now ." he paused as Allie curiously looked at her grandfather with questioning eyes. "Why would this be of importance grandfather , we know that i couldn't shut off all those that you were monitoring , but just those that were there at my uncles farm?" her grandfather just smiled , "Allie , the problem here is that the signal were receiving is as strong as yours before you shut yours down the first time." Allie's eyes widen significantly , "What? How is this possible grandfather , and what does this mean?" her grandfather raised his hand as to indicate to give him a second . "Allie, we actually had many experiments going on at the same time as with your family. You see their was other families that had genetic traits we wanted also. Allie, you were only half of our experiment , we new that you would need a mate that was genetically equal with you to make a whole otherwise the genetic line would erode back to a point that put us back to square one so to speak **

Back story on Chet Hart (all caps for this back story on purpose it's short so don't fuss to much ):

THIS IS A STORY BASED ON THE TV MINI SERIES BY STEVEN SPIELBERG

CALLED "TAKEN". AS YOU REMEBER JUST BEFORE THE LAST SCENE

CHARLIE AND ALLIE'S MOTHER ARE TALKING ABOUT HER WHEN SHE REALIZES THAT BY LEAVING THE ONE EAR RING BEHIND THAT IT WAS A HINT THAT SHE

WAS GOING TO RETURN SOMEDAY. YES SHE'S RETURNING, TO GET SOME

THINGS THAT SHE WANTS. BUT WHEN SHE RETURNS SHE IS 18 YRS. OLD.

AND ONE OF THE THINGS SHE'S GOING TO GET IS HER MATE. THAT SHOULD

GONE WITH HER ORIGINALLY BUT SOMETHING WENT WRONG . HE'S BEEN

FOUND AND THE ALIENS AND ALLIE WANT HIM WITH THEM.

CHET HART WAS A ADUCTEE OF THE ALIENS BUT FOR SOME REASON OR

OTHER HIS IMPLANT MALFUNCTION AFTER HIS FIRST ADUCTION AND THE ALIENS LOST TRACK OF HIM. CHET WAS SO YOUNG AT THE TIME OF THE

HE ASSUMES IT NOTHING MORE THAN A BAD DREAM. WHICH UP UNTIL

RECENTLY HASN'T BOTHERED HIM. HE'S HAVING DREAMS OR VISIONS OF

THE ALIENS AGAIN BUT ONE DIFFERENCE THERE IS A GORGOUS YOUNG BLONDE GIRL WITH THEM. BUT LIKE IN ALL DREAMS HIS PERCEPTION OF THE

WAS IS CHET HART'S STORY .

CHET'S FAMILY WAS ALSO INVOLVED WITH THE ALIENS PROJECT AND ADUCTION OF HIS FAMILY MEMEBERS AS WELL. HOW EVER WHEN CHET WAS ADUCTED HE WAS ONLY SIX YEARS OLD AT THE TIME SO HE ASSUMED IT WAS NOTHING MORE THAN A BAD DREAM. SHORTLY AFTER HIS 1ST ADUCTION A FREAK LIGHTNING STORM STRUCK THE AREA WHERE CHET'S FAMILY LIVED AND A STRAY BOLT OF LIGHTNING STRUCK CHET BUT ONLY KNOCKED HIM UNCONSCIENCE. THE DOCTORS ASSUMED THAT CHET MUST HAVE HAD LUCK ON HIS SIDE MANY PEOPLE USUALLY SUFFER STROKE LIKE CONDITIONS IF THEY SURVIVE AT ALL AFTER THAT TYPE OF ACCIDENT. SEVERAL WEEKS LATTER THEY DISCHARGED CHET FROM THE HOSPITAL WITH A CLEAN BILL OF HEALTH. TELLING HIM HE WAS A VERY LUCKY YOUNG MAN.. THE LIGHTNING BOLT THAT STRUCK HIM CAUSED HIS IMPLANT THAT THE ALIENS PUT IN TO MALFUNCTION ACCORDING TO ITS PROGRAMMING BUT YET IT FUNCTIONED TOTALLY DIFFERENT AS THOUGH IT HAD BEEN REPROGRAMMED SOMEHOW. CHET FOUND OUT SEVERAL YEARS LATTER AFTER GETTING ANGRY AT SOMONE THAT HE LITTERALLY COULD SUMMON LIGHTNING BOLTS TO STRIKE WERE EVER HE WANTED THEM TO . THERE WAS A PLACE BY HIS HOME THAT WAS A VACANT WOODED LOT THAT HAD A SMALL GORGE WITH A SMALL STREAM RUNNING THRU IT. AND WHEN EVER CHET GOT UPSET THIS IS WERE HE'D GO TO RELAX OR JUST THINK OR EVEN VENT HIS FEELINGS WITHOUT HURTING ANYONE. AT THE TIME HE WAS THINKING BACK ON THE

INCIDENT OF THAT DAY THAT CAUSED HIM TO GET UPSET AND ANGRY. AS HE SAT THERE THUNDER CLOUDS SUDDENLY MANEFESTED ABOVE HIM AND LIGHTNING STARTED PLAYING AROUNS IN THE SKY. CHET WAS VISULIZING HIS PROTAGONIST WAS STANDING IN FRONT OF A TREE AND HE WAS TELLING HIMSELF I'LL JUST KNOCK HIM ON HIS ASS AND AS HE CONCENTRATED ON THE SPOT A SUDDEN BOLT OF LIGHTNING HIT THE TREE HE WAS LOOKING AT. THIS AT FIRST SCARED CHET BUT HIS ANGER SOON CAME BACK AND HE VISUALIZED HIS PROTAGONIST NEAR ANOTHER TREE AND AGAIN A BOLT OF LIGHTNING STRUCK THE AREA WERE HE WAS LOOKING. ALL THIS WAS TIRING CHET OUT . AT THE TIME DIDN'T CONECT THE TWO THINGS TOGETHER . IT SEEMS AS THOUGH SYNTACS AND THE CORTEX OF CHETS BRAIN WERE BEING ALTERED TO WORK IN A DIFFERENT WAY THAN ALLIES BRAIN DID. THE MILITARY WAS ABLE TO TRACK AND EVEN IN SOME CASES UNDERSTAND SOME OF THE ALIEN TECHNOLOGY. BUT CHETS IMPLANT HAD BEEN ALTERD BY THE LIGHNING STRIKE AND WAS OPERATING INTIRLEY DIFFERNT SO THE MILITARY NOR THE ALIENS HAD ANY IDEA HE WAS AROUND.

AFEW WEEKS LATTER SOMETHING SIMILIAR HAPPENED AT SCHOOL SO CHET WENT TO WENT BACK TO HIS SANCTUARY (AS HE CALLED IT) AND STARTED COMMANDING LIGHTNING BOLTS TO STIKE EVERYWHERE AROUND HIM. UNTIL HE WAS MENTALLY TIRED OUT BY HIS ACTIONS. CHET WAS 10 YRS OLD AT THIS TIME ,HE REALIZED THAT HE WAS UNIQUE IN SOME WAY SO HE STARTED TRYING TO CONTOL WHATEVER THIS POWER HE HAD . BY THE AGE OF 12 CHET KNEW HE HAD SOME CONTROL OVER THE ELEMENTS (FIRE,EARTH,WATER,AIR?) HE HAD BEEN WATCHING A SCIENCE CHANNEL ON CABLE TV WHEN THE NARRATOR STATED THAT IT WAS BELIEVED THAT WE AS HUMANS ONLY USE 8 TO 10% OF OUR BRAIN AND THAT GENIUSES USE ABOUT 12 TO 15%. CHEY HAD NOTICED SOMETHING ELSE ALSO LEARNING IN SCHOOL SEEMED VERY EASY FOR HIM ,WHICH OF COURSE EARNED HIM THE USUAL TITLES SUCH AS EAGHEAD,NERD GEEK AND OTHERS SO HE WAS A LONER.

SO NEEDLESS TO SAY CHET BY THE AGE OF 18 AND A SENIOR IN HIGH SCHOOL CHET REMAINED DATELESS AND HAD NO PROSPECTS FOR A GIRLFRIEND. YEP HE WAS YOUR CLASSIC GOOD NICE GUY WHO WAS SHY ,QUIET , AND NON ASSUMING. IT WAS NEAR THE BEGINNING OF THE SCHOOL YEAR SO HE WAS JUST STATING HIS SENIOR YEAR IN SCHOOL. CHET WAS BORED ,LONELY AND JUST OUT MISERABLE THAT DAY HE WENT TO HIS SANCTUARY, HE WAS MORE ANGRY AT HIMSELF THAN ANYTHING AND HE DIDN'T REALIZE THAT HIS EMOTIONS WERE CAUSING A REALLY FREAK STORM TO BREW OVERHEAD OF HIM AND WAS ALMOST LIKE HEAT LIGHNING EFFECTS ALL AROUND HIM LIGHTING UP THE SKY IN AN AWESOME LIGHT SHOW. AGAIN CHET WAS STRUCK BY A STRAY BOLT OF LIGHTNING . HE HAD AGAIN BEEN KNOCKED UNCONSCIENSE BY IT AND UNHURT. HE WAS LUCKY SOME CAMPERS WERE HIKING FOUND HIM AND TOOK HIM TO THE HOSPITAL WERE YET AGAIN THE DOCTORS WERE MYSTIFIED TO HOW CHET SURVIVED ANOTHER LIGHTNING STRIKE. THERE WAS ONLY ONE PROBLEM HIS IMPLANT ALSO WAS KNOCKED BACK TO ITS NORMAL STATE OF OPERATION. THE ALIENS WERE NOW AWARE OF HIM AND SO WERE THE MILITARY. THE MILITARY HADN'T SEEN READINGS LIKE THESE SINCE BEFORE ALLIE LEFT SO THE HUNT WAS ON TO FIND THE SOURCE OF THE SIGNALS. THE ALIENS AS SAID ALSO PICKED UP CHET'S SIGNAL AND SENT ALLIE TO RETREIVE HIM. THIS IS WERE THIS ALIEN ROMANTIC LOVE STORY BEGINS WITH SOME COMEDIC SITUATIONS AND DRAMA THROWN IN THE MIX AS WELL

End back story:


End file.
